


Dulce o truco en la casa equivocada

by EtaAquarida



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, MiloShipFest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtaAquarida/pseuds/EtaAquarida
Summary: Milo llega en un viaje de estudios a Boston a fines de octubre, donde, entusiasmado por Halloween, decide vivir la experiencia del famoso juego que consiste en salir a pedir dulces. Sin embargo, tocará la puerta en la casa equivocada...





	Dulce o truco en la casa equivocada

El día 29 de octubre llegué de viaje de estudios a Boston. Kanon, un antiguo compañero de cuarto de cuando cursábamos juntos en Atenas, había decidido ser mi guía en la ciudad y hospedarme en su apartamento durante los tres meses de mi estadía. Estaba maravillado por la ciudad, su historia y cultura, además de la preciosa estética de sus construcciones.

Como se acercaba Halloween todo lo que veía a mi paso estaba decorado de acuerdo a la temática, incluso había visitas guiadas por los cementerios más antiguos de la ciudad (que eran también algunos de los más viejos de Estados Unidos) y tours pagados para recorrer Boston el día 30, que acababan en una megafiesta de disfraces en la famosa ciudad de Salem la noche del 31.

Viniendo de una tierra tan ajena a semejantes celebraciones, muy pronto me entusiasmé por aquel clima festivo y me contagié del espíritu de la "noche de brujas". Incluso me preguntaba si sería posible rentar un disfraz así fuera para asustar a Kanon, pero tenía el dinero contado para mi primer mes de estadía.

Así pasaron los dos días siguientes, hasta que, ya 31, me senté en el balcón del apartamento de Kanon a ver a los niños de aquí para allá con sus disfraces al caer la noche. Por más infantil que fuera realmente tenía ganas de salir a disfrutar también de la fiesta, pero mi inglés no era el mejor y Kanon no estaba entusiasmado por la celebración. Sin embargo, Kanon sí pareció conmoverse con mi cara de aburrimiento al salir de la ducha y verme observando como transcurría todo afuera. Así fue que sin decirme nada entró a su habitación y al rato regresó trayendo un disfraz de Freddy Krueger el cual me dejó en el sofá de la sala sin agregar ningún comentario; pero para mí todo estaba dicho, aquello era un "anda y diviértete si tanto lo quieres". Así que, sin demora, me puse el disfraz, me pasé salsa de tomate por la cara como maquillaje y salí con una bolsa a pedir dulces por el barrio.

Recorrí un par de calles buscando casas, ya que Kanon vivía en un edificio, y pronto toqué la primera puerta, pero nadie salió. Continuando el recorrido, en la segunda casa donde pedí dulces me dieron una paleta y en la tercera unos niños que iban de salida me dieron caramelos. Seguí mi camino para tocar la puerta de la cuarta casa, pero apenas dije "Trick or treat" la puerta se abrió sin que yo golpeara.

Me reí al principio, pensando que aquello claramente era una broma para asustar niños, pero al ver mejor la casa me di cuenta que era la única en la calle que no estaba decorada. La fachada, un poco vieja y despintada, resaltaba comparada con el resto de las construcciones; bien pintadas y claramente más modernas. Debían ser alrededor de las diez de la noche y los niños ya empezaban a regresar a sus casas, por lo que la calle estaba solitaria. Yo aún no me iba de aquel sitio frente a la puerta, pues algo me impulsaba a quedarme, cuando de pronto se fundió la luz del pórtico. "Una broma bien hecha" me dije. Y supuse que la gracia estaría en entrar a la casa, donde seguro alguien estaría escondido para asustarme. Había visto niños salir de allí mismo unos pocos minutos antes, por lo que no sospechaba que nada malo pudiera suceder.

Repetí "Trick or treat", esta vez en voz más alta, pero nada ocurrió. Así que en silencio me acerqué y empujé la puerta para entrar. Al instante, vi con el rabillo del ojo una silueta saltando desde detrás de la puerta y sentí un terrible golpe en la cabeza que me tiró al suelo, dejándome inconsciente.

Desperté sin saber cuanto tiempo había transcurrido. Me encontraba desnudo, atado de pie a un palo que se incrustaba en el suelo de la habitación, el cual, posiblemente, era el tronco de un árbol que había sido tallado ahí mismo. La movilidad que tenía era extremadamente reducida: ni siquiera podía girar alrededor del palo y el miedo me recorría, haciéndome sudar y temblar contra mi voluntad. La habitación donde me encontraba parecía ser un sótano; estaba prácticamente a oscuras y, por lo que podía ver, además de que carecía de ventanas, en la puerta que estaba a mi izquierda podía verse una escalera ascendente. A pesar de la oscuridad, pude notar apenas algunos bultos en el cuarto, por lo que deduje que debía estar poco amueblado. Intenté mantener la calma dentro de lo posible y, al notar que estaba atado con cuerdas, comencé a buscar el modo de desatarlas.

Traté de zafarme sin descanso durante mucho tiempo hasta que oí pasos en la escalera. Me paralicé por completo de miedo, esperando en silencio en completo terror, buscando mantener el control mientras tomaba consciencia del peligro en el que me encontraba, pero fue en vano. Al ver bajar por la escalera una figura alta y esbelta envuelta en una túnica roja y portando una antorcha en cada mano, no pude evitar lanzar un grito de ayuda. Aquella persona no se inmutó en absoluto, dando muestras de una absoluta serenidad.

Con las antorchas de cada mano encendió tres candelabros de siete velas cada uno y, luego de instalar cada una de ellas en pequeños pilares a mi izquierda y mi derecha, se quitó la capucha que le cubría la cabeza. Se trataba de un hombre de mi altura, de rostro anguloso, delgado y estético. Era pálido, pelirrojo y sus cejas se dividían extrañamente en dos al pasar el arco superciliar. No me miró a la cara, sino que directamente se volvió a donde estaban los candelabros y de un cofre viejo extrajo diferentes objetos: un libro; el cual dejó a su derecha, una daga; la cual dejó a su izquierda, y por último una manta blanca con extraños símbolos dentro de un círculo negro; la dejó en el suelo y se arrodilló sobre ella, colocando de nuevo la daga y el libro, esta vez abierto, en donde estaban. Por último, extrajo del cofre un pequeño cráneo el cual podría tratarse de un gato o un animal similar, pues era demasiado grande para ser de una rata o un animal de ese tipo.

Yo no había vuelto a decir ninguna palabra después de mi grito de ayuda. Continuaba tratando de desatarme, ahora con más brío que antes, pero era en vano, pues no aflojaba los nudos ni un poco. Ya comenzaba a respirar agitado pues entendía que aquello iba en serio, aterrándome más si eso era posible, al ver que el sujeto extraía del cofre, como último objeto, un frasco con líquido oscuro. Al destaparlo pude comprobar que se trataba de sangre por el olor fuerte que emanaba de él. Este hombre, inclinado sobre el mismo, olió el líquido durante unos momentos, para luego proceder a marcar con él un pentagrama sobre la manta blanca con el dibujo y pintarse la cara con los dedos.

—Don't hurt me I didn't want to get into your house —dije desesperado al verlo ponerse de pie, mirándome fijamente—. I won't say anything if you let me go.

Pero él no hizo caso de mis palabras, sino que se puso un delantal blanco bordado en rojo que estaba sobre una silla y se arrodilló en el suelo, donde cerró los ojos mientras vertía sangre a través del pequeño cráneo animal hasta formar un charco en el centro de la tela blanca.. Yo volví a pedirle que no me lastime, asegurándole que si me dejaba ir no diría nada, pero no me prestaba atención. Ignorándome por completo tomó el libro de la derecha y lo dejó frente a él apoyado sobre el pequeño cráneo, comenzando a recitar versos en francés.

—Ô toi, le plus savant et le plus beau des Anges,  
Dieu trahi par le sort et privé de louanges,  
Ô Satan, prends pitié de ma longue misère !  
Ô Prince de l'exil, à qui l'on a fait tort  
Et qui, vaincu, toujours te redresses plus fort,  
Ô Satan, prends pitié de ma longue misère !

La escena era de pesadilla. Aquel hombre con la daga iba haciéndose cortes en los brazos cada vez que terminaba un verso, y los cortes iban ascendiendo en profundidad. Las gotas de su sangre caían con lentitud mezclándose con el charco que se encontraba en el centro de la manta blanca, al tiempo que gritaba más fuerte con una voz ronca y febril, observando fijamente el libro.

Llegó un momento en que el cántico, cada vez más enloquecido, hizo en mí un efecto hipnótico. Escuchaba enajeando la voz de ese hombre ahora inclinado sobre la manta, con los brazos rojos goteando su propia sangre, mientras mi cuerpo tiritaba de frío y de miedo.

—Bâton des exilés, lampe des inventeurs,  
Confesseur des pendus et des conspirateurs,  
Ô Satan, prends pitié de ma longue misère !  
Père adoptif de ceux qu'en sa noire colère  
Du paradis terrestre a chassés Dieu le Père,  
Ô Satan, prends pitié de ma longue misère ! —acabó de gritar poniéndose de pie con la daga en mano.

Allí fue como si despertara de la ilusión y observé cara a cara el peligro de la muerte.

— Gloire et louange à toi, Satan, dans les hauteurs  
Du Ciel, où tu régnas, et dans les profondeurs  
De l'Enfer, où, vaincu, tu rêves en silence ! —vociferó viniendo hacia mí con el rostro en una expresión desencajada.

El cabello, la túnica y sus brazos completamente rojos lo hacían ver monstruoso bajo las luces de las velas. Grité con todas mis fuerzas por ayuda, sabiendo que no sería escuchado y, sin esperar buscar piedad en aquel extraño, me desgañité para al menos ahogar sus palabras, pero, un segundo antes de que el cuchillo me atravesara el vientre, pude escuchar con toda claridad:

—Fais que mon âme un jour, sous l'Arbre de Science,  
Près de toi se repose, à l'heure où sur ton front  
Comme un Temple nouveau ses rameaux s'épandront !

 

Desperté cuando ya era noche cerrada y el frío intenso me había despertado. Llevaba puesto mi disfraz y estaba acostado en el piso de la entrada, boca abajo sobre la alfombra, donde creía haber sido desmayado por aquel hombre extraño. Pronto pude comprobar que mi golpe no había sido causado por una persona, sino por un ventilador de techo que se había soltado, cayendo sobre mi cabeza abriéndome un pequeño corte en la coronilla. Allí mi situación cambió por entero, pues, constatando que estaba totalmente fuera de peligro, ahora podía enfrentarme a un grave problema por haber entrado de forma ilegal a la casa de una persona; incluso podían tacharme de ladrón por la situación del ventilador y nadie estaría de testigo para decir lo contrario.

"Tengo que irme de inmediato" me dije. Y aún con la cabeza estallando de dolor, me puse en pie, dispuesto a salir presto de la casa, cuando vi al sujeto de mi alucinación entrar al terreno tan tranquilo como si ya supiera de mi presencia. Avanzó hacía mí, de hecho, con total parsimonia por el camino de piedras de la entrada, viéndome desde lejos.

—Sorry. I entered by accident. I wasn't stealing —me apresuré a disculparme ante la mirada gélida del sujeto.

Pero él, asintiendo con liviandad, me estrechó la mano y me cedió el paso para que me retirara de su casa. Le aclaré antes de irme una vez más que no estaba robando, que el ventilador había caído sobre mí al abrirse la puerta de la casa y yo había entrado al ver la puerta abrirse, pensando que se trataba de una broma, pero él, otra vez, solamente asintió. Viendo que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí di por terminada la conversación y crucé la puerta, notando a mi paso que el joven traía bajo el brazo un libro, que al pasar a su lado pude identificar como "Les fleurs du mal" de Charles Baudelaire, y del cinturón le colgaba la vaina de un cuchillo, del cual relucía plateado solamente la punta de mango, donde se veía tallada la cabeza de un tigre.

Por un instante él me miró a los ojos ya no con indiferencia, sino con burla, mientras yo cruzaba el umbral y salía al encuentro de la oscuridad de la noche.

—Je suis Camus —murmuró mientras cerraba la puerta, y para acabar de lapidarme con un comentario aterrador agregó—: Joyeux Halloween, Milo.


End file.
